The blue flames
by amigozsab
Summary: THE adventure of a powerful mage filled with venge,drama. twists and changes in arcs . revenge , vengeance and new villains in later chapters. powerful natsu and a few oc characters. pairings not confirmed.
1. Chapter 1

**The Cold Blue Flames**

 **I do not own fairy tail.**

 **It's my first fan fiction. Wanted to write one for a long time. so any errors kindly should be pardoned.**

 **I am a great fan of natsu and erza. more erza probably. Well fine not to keep u guys bored with idle chit chat , here is my first chapter. Enjoy**

.3333333333333

Chapter 1 The fateful night

Fire was dancing all around him like a demon. He could not believe his eyes. he was playing in the forest after collecting some fire wood. his mom had asked him to come home early but he never bothered to listen to her words all he wanted was to play with his friends. But today was different when he went to the usual spot where they used to play every day there was nobody rather it was eerie and quiet. after waiting for some time he heard a scream. soon he realized that it came near to his village. He took off to his village in a hurry while he was nearing his village he noticed smoke and fire raising from the houses.

"what the hell. what is happening to my village". he was almost there but came to a halt by the horrific events that played in front of his eyes. he wanted to close his eyes so the nightmare would slip away. He closed his eyes shut thinking all those things happening in front of him was just an illusion. But luck was not in his side.

The village was all in shambles. There was fire everywhere and some people were caught in this fire. The smell of burnt corpses lingered in the air. Lot of folks in the town were running away from with whatever they got in their hands. But were stopped by some men wearing black cloaks. They were holding on to them so they would not escape and were grinning madly.

The sound of the thunder drumming in the sky brought him back from his stupor. He rose from the ground and ran to the east of the village with all the speed he could gain.

He wanted to make sure that his parents were safe. he wanted to see his little sister once more. he dashed to his house evading anyone who tried to grab him. he knew that once he was caught he would be dead.

He reached in front of his house but what greeted his shocked him to his core. What stood in front of him was not his house rather was the remnants of his house. Still he had hopes for his family, he wanted to believe that may be they were able to escape from them. But all his hopes came crashing down when he saw the highly burnt corpses inside the house. He fell on his knees in front of the corpses. He could see the similarities it was his father and mother. He touched the face of his mother.

"look at me mother. please do not leave me. Look I even came early today just as you asked. please don't leave me"

he screamed tears running down from his eyes. He thought that his mother would just pen her eyes and smile but deep inside he knew it was futile. He stood up searching for her sister. There were only 2 bodies inside the house and with tears running down his face he ran outside his house searching for his sister. he wanted to save her only precious person he had. he came to a clearing and once again he saw something that made his heart break. There he saw a little girl beaten up and bruised her face was covered with blood marks. he ran and knelt beside her. tears started flowing from his eyes recognizing the girl in front of him. it was his own sister .one could see that she was horribly beaten and raped. She was breathing rapidly and dying. He didn't know what to do. She looked at him with her one eye closed.

Recognizing her brother, she smiled with great warmth in her eyes and suddenly her eyes went cold. Everything once she expressed were dead. His sister was dead.

"looks like somebody escaped from us. The brat was starting to run away. We should take him to the tower. Slaves are hard by to get nowadays" some man wearing a cloak walked behind him and grabbed his shoulder.

Thunder screamed in the sky. He felt something twitch inside him. the fury surged outside. the desire to kill every person who hurt his family overwhelmed him.

Suddenly he glowed blue. A blue aura surrounded him, it was like a flame was enveloping him but the flame was cold and blue. He looked at the man with hate and resentment. he rose his hand and shot it forward the man grasped for air. he felt like he was burning until his life slowly faded away.

He looked at his sister with sad eyes. there was something inside her hand. he took it and looked in to it. It was a picture of himself and her sister both were smiling.

Under the picture something was written in bold letters.

 _Me and my brother Helion._

 _Well that's wrap. I thought using an oc so that I can develop the story further. The story will be mixed with canon as well as some new stories. Pairings will be decided later._

 _Please review if you people find it good._

 _Adios…._


	2. meeting with the fairies

Chapter 2

 **Sorry it kind of took this long. I was having a bit of trouble with exams. So how r u guys doing thought about writing a bigger chapter this time. Including some fights also meeting new characters. Still confused on the point of pairings. Thanking everybody who read the previous chapter.**

 **Finally, some peace and quiet. diving in to the story.**

 _ **After 3 years**_

It was a day with dark moody clouds and lightning drummed in the sky. But all this commotion was interrupted by a man running through the forest, he was having cuts all over his body. He looked back repeatedly to make sure that he was not being followed. it started as a quiet day for him. he usually sat at his guild hall having his drink but today was a bit different.

About 3 hours ago

It was this day their guild was going to ransack a whole village. Although becoming a dark guild 2 years ago they were not able to do anything that would make them famous among the dark guilds. So their master decided that it was time to do something about it. They approached their target about the time of sunset and laid low in waiting for the sunset.

They had a group of 20 people with them some of them shadow users and some of them were average mages and all of them wanted to make some name for themselves. But it all went wrong when one of his comrades came crashing down on them.

They looked back and found out a boy who looked not more than thirteen. He had pale white skin and was wearing a large black trench coat. he had black t shirt inside it. He was wearing black pants and also had finger less gloves on the hands. there was a sword sheathed on his back (similar to kirito in sword art online). He had black wavy hair and the most striking feature was his eyes which was blue in color. the cold blue eyes stared at them that was enough to send a cold shiver down their spines.

"who the hell are you brat and how dare you attack one of us. we are dark mages kid and we would kill you on the spot".

one of the dark mage seethed at him and started running towards the kid with his sword. the boy simply tilted his head and continued looking at the person running towards him.

He reached near him and took a swing at his head but the boy side stepped and brought his leg up to his chest. The leg smashed to his chest and sent him flying towards the other mages.

"shit that was some hit "

One of the dark mage stood wide eyes seeing the impact of the kick but was soon interrupted when their master roared at them.

"what are you idiots gaping at. Start attacking him and finish it already. we don't have time to play with little brats. We have a town to destroy."

That bought some courage to the other mages and they started running towards the boy with smirks on their faces. Their target stood there staring at them with his cold blue eyes.

The second they reached him and started attacking he moved between the evading their strikes as well as hitting them all over their body '

The remaining mages stood there wide-eyed watching a small blur of black beating the hell out of their matches. He moved with such grace the mages stood no choice all of them fell before him one after the another.

"what the hell is happening. Who is this kid"

The other mages started panicking but all of them were silenced when their guild master started walking towards the boy.

"what is your name boy and why are you beating our mages of black thorn "

The boy looked at the master and started laughing at him. He laughed clutching his stomach.

"really black thorn that is the best name you got. That is lame"

This made the guild master more than angry attacking on of his mages was one thing but laughing and insulting his guild was unforgivable.

"I am going to kill you brat and you are going to face the fury of the guild master of black thorn"

Thinking that the boy would be afraid of facing the guild master of a black guild he looked at the boy with a smirk. But all he got was a smirk and a raised eyebrow. the boy was looking at the guild master with amusement.

"so you are going to learn a lesson here boy. never mess with a dark guild if you do you are going to die"

Purple flames started dancing around him. he was angry and he wanted to kill the cocky boy. he raised his hand towards the boy.

 **Purple flame fist**

A fist made of purple fire started going right at the boy. The boy looked at the flames and didn't move an inch. But when it neared him he lifted his led smashed a rock right under his leg at the flames.

There was a large explosion and smoke covered the area. guild master grinned at the smoke cleared area thinking that he had killed the boy but soon felt something behind him and turned to block it but all he got was a kick right at his chest which sent his flying towards a tree. He impacted the tree hard breaking some his ribs.

He looked in front of him with confusion and all he saw was pale clue cold eyes before drifting in to unconsciousness.

There were four mages remaining and all of them were trembling in their knees. The boy stood in front of them looking at their guild master like he was a peace of trash.

They were terrified of a mere little boy and they were an average dark guild. three of the four mages started running towards the boy with their swords thinking that the boy was distracted and this was their chance. But when they reached the boy he looked back behind his shoulder and that was enough to make them weak on their knees.

All of the mages started running towards the forest. all of them wanted to escape from the boy.

At the present.

He ran through the forest. all he wanted to do was escape from the boy and pray that he would not come for him but all his prayers crashing down on him when someone backhanded him to the floor.

"it is not nice to run away from a fight you know"

The man opened his eyes and he saw the boy crouching down before him. He panicked and started staggering back.

"ah come on speak something. I don't like silence"

There was a smirk on his lips while he stared at the man. The man felt a cold shiver run through his spine while his blue eyes bore through him.

"who... who are you?" the man stammered at the boy.

The boy chuckled and looked at the man.

"well if you want to know my name. it's Helion. So it is my turn to ask a question."

His childish face changed to cold and chilling. A blue flame sparked in his eyes staring at the man.

"do you know anything about an attack on the village called bluebell three years ago "

He could see that the boy expected an answer and if he lied he was going to be in a world of pain.

"n... no my guild only started six months ago we don't know anything about it "

The boy stared at him for few more seconds and then his expression changed right back to his childish smirk.

"see that was not so hard. Glad to meet you."

The man sighed relieved that he was going to be okay but was suddenly backhanded by the boy knocking him out.

Some distance away ….

"we are near to the village according to the map we got from the mayor"

A thirteen-year-old erza scarlet was walking through the forest in a brisk pace. Her scarlet hair waving in the wind and the beautiful white face gleamed in the lightning. She had an eye patch on her left eye and a cheap armor adorned on her chest. There was also a sword sheathed on her hips completed by a blue short skirt.

"why do you have to take a mission now out of all the time. it has been raining for several days. We could have waited for some more days."

A black haired boy spoke from her side. his name was gray fullbuster. he wore a black shirt and a black pant and finished it with a white overcoat.

"stop complaining gray and walk fast. This was a direct mission from the master. So we do not have a choice"

Erza suddenly stopped and stood silent for some time checking around her surroundings.

"what is it erza?" gray too came to a stop behind her.

"shh… listen can you hear some sound coming towards that direction."

Gray listened to the surroundings and found out that it was true. It felt like someone was playing an instrument and it was beautiful. It was like he could just sit there and listen to the music all day long. He came out of his thoughts by a hand on his shoulders.

"come on we have to get to the village fast"

Erza started running towards the direction of the music. She ran through a dirt road and came to clearing. she looked through the clearing and watched the scene in front of her in a dumbstruck expression.

Gray came behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"what is it erza?"

All she did was point her fingers to something in front her. It was then gray noticed several people laying on the ground unconscious. they were just lying there bruised and beaten. But soon his eyes fell on a big rock in the center. his eyes went up to a boy similar to their age sitting on top of it.

He sat there his eyes closed and was playing a flute. It was like he was very much in to the tune. Erza and gray stood there transfixed enjoying the clarity and warmth of the music.

Suddenly he stopped playing and opened his eyes. He jumped down from the stone and started walking towards them his blue eyes observing them.

"so you two finally came. Took you long enough"

He came in front of them. all of them were of the same height.

"what do you mean by that? do we know you"

Erza had a hand on her sword so that she could attack if anything went wrong.

Helion looked a erza with amusement and chuckled a bit.

"no you don't. you are the mages who were sent to deal with them?"

Gray readied himself for a fight thinking that the boy in front of him was a part of the guild.'

"so are you a part of the guild."

Erza unsheathed the sword pointing it in front of the boy"

The boy had a grin on his face seeing her reaction.

"speak now or get ready to fight "

Both of the fairy tail mages were ready to take down the boy in front of him and save the village.

"easy there red. I waited for you for some time and got bored so fought them. also I wanted to know something from them."

Erza twitched her eyebrow hearing the nickname which was noticed by hellion and his smile turned in to a smirk.

"fine. then you have completed the mission. You can have the reward money."

Erza sheathed his sword and gray relaxed his stance seeing that the boy in front of him was not a threat.

"naah, you can keep the reward red, I got what I wanted. You can take them to the rune knights"

Helion was not greedy and he certainly didn't need a lot of money. He crashed where he could find and made only the money he needed for food and stay.

"no that is not acceptable for us. we cannot accept your money. "

Erza stood straight and spoke it like it was some knight's code. He looked at her and chuckled.

"fine red whatever you say. Then take them and get the money. If you are going to magnolia after this give the money to woman named grace"

Erza looked at him and pondered about it for some time. then nodded her head.

Helion smiled and slowly started walking away but was stopped by erza calling at him.

"you never said your name .so what is your name?"

Helion turned back with a smile on his lips.

"my name is helion. "

Erza nodded and introduced herself with a smile.

"my name is erza scarlet and this is gray fullbuster. We are mages from fairytail."

Helion looked at erza then at gray and had a confused look on his face.

"Is this a tradition while introducing yourself?"

He pointed at gray who had stripped down to his boxers. Erza looked towards gray and let out a yelp.

"put on some dress gray" erza hit his head and gray scurried of to find his dress.

"that was interesting "

Erza looked at him with an apologetic eye. But helion waved it with a smile.

"I have to get going red. there are places I need to be"

Erza again twitched at her nickname. She wanted to pummel him to the ground but seeing the state of the mages in front of her she decided against it.

"my name is erza not red "

Erza was getting tired of her nickname and not one in her guild dared to call her something like that except one white haired girl.

"no I will stick with red. it's easy and clean"

He knew that pissed her of and was kind of fun watching her getting pissed.

"this was fun and all but I should really get going"

Helion turned and started walking towards the other side of the forest.

"where are you going? will we be meeting again?"

Erza wanted to know that didn't know why. But helion didn't turn back.

"this is a big world red. We are sure to meet again soon"

Erza sighed hearing his answer and observed as he walked away to the distance and just when he was about to disappear through the trees he raised his hands above and gave them a wave and then disappeared in to the thick of trees.

After 2 hours

Erza sat on the train that was bound to magnolia. Gray sat opposite to her and was sleeping in a comfortable position. Her usually focused mind was somewhere else today. He thought about the blue eyed boy she met today.

" _he is an interesting guy and he is strong too. But there is something else though something that intrigues though "_

She watched the rain shattering to the glass compartments of the train.

"will I meet him again"

But soon his parting words came to her mind.

"this is a big world red. We are sure to meet again soon"

She looked in to the distance finally the cold rain and also the silent atmosphere catching on to her. She drifted in to sleep.

 **And that's a wrap. That was hard work. I wanted to show helion's strength .so what do you guy's think. If you think it's bad you can pm me and send a review saying that it's bad. I would like to know all your opinions. I am still blocked on the pairings. So if some of you got any ideas you can pm me and I assure you that I will take your ideas in to my mind. So that's it. Will be updating the next chapter soon.**

 **ADIOS…..**


	3. 4 years later

Chapter 3

 **Hy guys good to see you guys again. I am sorry I was late to update the new chapters. I was having exams so was kind of busy. I will be introducing natsu in this chapter. And like in the cannon Lucy too. I wanted to show the history of my oc with fairy in my previous chapters others flash backs will be included in the upcoming chapters**

After 4 years

Hargeon port, train station.

A person with pink hair could be seen walking with a blue cat on his side . He was definitely in some kind of sickness judging by his face . The name of the boy was Natsu Dragneel also known as salamander to others. He was a fairy tail mage with impeccable strength as well as his liking to destruction has caused a lot of people to notice him. He was wearing an shirt with displayed his well toned abs also the fairy tail mark on his right shoulder. He wore a pant which went up to his knees. To his right side there was a cat who was teasing him constantly about his motion sickness.

"Come on natsu hold it together we have to find him you know. Mira will be unhappy if you don't bring him back"

Natsu paled at the thought of Mira becoming unhappy. She was called the she demon for a reason and natsu knew well not to piss her of.

"He could have sent a message to her or some thing like that. We would have been safe and i would have been saved from travelling the death trap"

Natsu stared daggers at the train as if it would melt from his stare. Mira had asked him to find some information about her best friend as well as his too. He also wanted to find him but he knew well that the said person can look after himself. Still a person cannot be too careful.

"Helion left 6 months ago. It's natural to get worried when she was not able to communicate him"

Happy was flying besides him and something caught his eye. There was a crowd in the centre of the city and it consisted mainly of women . They were all shouting and swooning about someone. He decided to listen what was the commotion about.

"Wow salamander is sooo dreamy and handsome. May be he would like me" one of the women exclaimed with hearts in her eyes.

Natsu noted this and looked at happy. The cat just shrugged and decided to follow his best friend.

"Do you think it could be igneel? He may be trying to get my attention "natsu asked with a glint of excitement.

And with that he started to run towards the mob so that he could find his father and in the process forgetting all about finding his best friend.

About some time ago (another part of hargeon)

A girl with beautiful blonde hair and a cute face was walking through the shopping district of hargeon. But the beautiful face had a pissed of expression and no body dared to stop her and talk about it. She was pissed because of the shopkeeper who thought that her hot body was only worth 10000 jewels worth of discount. She was a celestial mage and she desperately wanted the silver key but it costed her fortune. She reached the main square and stood there gaping at the sea but her peace was soon interrupted with the shouts of the girls around her.

"You know the famous mage salamander is here. He is seeing his fans right now. He is so dreamy and handsome. Wish I could see him too"

Lucy knew who salamander was and had read about him in the sorcerer's weekly. He was famous for his destruction as well as for his fire magic. It is said that his fire magic was unique and powerful. Lucy didn't want to miss seeing a famous mage .

So she walked to the spot which was the centre of the attention in the town.

Main Square

Lucy dived and slipped through the crowd and came to the front and she saw a man who had purple hair and also a smug expression on his face. Suddenly her heart started beating fast and she was captivated by his looks.

"Ohh what can I do for a beautiful lady like you" salamander noticed Lucy and offered her one of his charming smiles.

Why am i feeling like this? Am I in love? Is it because he is a famous mage. She was having all these thoughts in her mind and was about to reply him but all that was interrupted when a pink haired boy who appeared to be around her age came up to him.

"Igneel" he shouted and looked up to the man in front of him.

"Who the hell are you?"

Natsu wanted to find his father not some idiot who wore fancy suits.

But the girls around him had different ideas all of them pummeled him to the ground.

"Oh my dear ladies you don't need to do that. The boy was just looking for some one else that's all . Here take this it is my autograph"

"Ohh no thanks"

Natsu was again smashed to the ground by the angry mob.

"Geez what's with these girls? Iam going to beat him down when i see him again for giving me all this troubles. "

Natsu was in a really bad mood and then he saw a hand coming towards him he looked up and saw a blonde haired girl who was smiling at him. He took her hand and stood up.

"I wanted to thank you for saving from that guy. " Lucy wanted to do something for the pink haired boy for showing her gratitude and she took him to a near by hotel and instantly regretted the decision.

Natsu sat in front of her and wolfed down a lot of food. Lucy knew that her discount money would be finished by the day.

"So my name is Lucy. What's yours?"

Lucy dodged the bones and food that were sent her way. Natsu looked up and spoke.

"The name is natsu and this is my buddy happy" he pointed towards the cat that was munching on a fish.

"So what were you doing in the square? Looking for someone?"

Natsu ate the last meat and gave a contented sigh.

"Yeah was looking for a friend. His name is helion. May be you have seen him. Black clothes, sword in the back, blue eyes"

Natsu looked at her hopefully for a positive answer but was shot down by Lucy.

"Naah haven't seen anyone like that. Ok I need to go now I was on the way to join fairy tail and stopped here to find some keys."

Natsu raised an eyebrow and nodded at her. He understood that she was a mage and wanted to join his guild.

Lucy stood up from her seat and started walking outside but was soon interrupted by natsu on the floor and showing gratitude and embarrassing her.

And the day ended with Lucy getting rescued by natsu from the fake salamander and she went along with natsu to join the fairy tail guild.

The next day

Lucy stood in front of a large building with a fairy tail sign on the front. She was not able to believe her eyes that she was standing there. It was her childhood dream and it was getting finally realized by the help of natsu.

"What are you gaping at? Come in you wanted to join right"

Natsu spoke with a wide grin on his face. Lucy felt more confident just looking at his smile. Natsu slammed the door open and announced his arrival.

"I am back home" natsu passed through the hallway and went to the bar. He knew he would find Mira there. Mira came inside the bar counter hearing the fire dragon slayer's voice.

"So did you see him." Mira looked at natsu with hopeful eyes . She hoped that natsu would be able to bring helion back due to his enhanced abilities.

"Naah not even a scent. He was not there Mira. Aaah I forgot we have a new addition . "

He pointed at Lucy while stuffing his face with a lot of meat. Lucy deadpanned at his face. She was sure that he was going to die choking on the meat. Mira looked at Lucy and saw her sad smile turn in to a happy one.

"So you are the new one eeh" Lucy nodded her head gulping down seeing her idol standing in front of her. Mira was considered to. be the hottest and prettiest female mage of all fiore and seeing her in the flesh was enough to make her go in to a fan girl mode.

Mira giggled at her reaction and went behind the counter to get the fairy tail guild stamp. And after some time she came back and placed a stamp on her hands. And like that Lucy joined fairy tail.

One day after.

Lucy was sitting on a stool near the bar counter. She was still feeling the after effects of yesterday's mountain trip where she and natsu went to find a fellow mage called Macao. There she found out the real strength of natsu. And again he saved her. Sighing she looked to the left and found out a girl who was only in her bikini top and a cargo pant. She had her fairy tail guild mark on her abdomen. The weird part was that she was clutching a big can of alcohol.

Cana was on her usual stool clutching her barrel and gulping down the alcohol and then she saw the new blonde coming up to her.

"hai my name is Lucy" Lucy extended her hands towards the brunette. Cana looked her and then with a smile she extended her hand and gave her a shake.

"My name is Cana albarona. You can call me Cana."

She gulped drown the whole barrel and placed it in the counter. Lucy sat near her and watched towards the guild hall. All the people were fighting and there were chairs and food flying everywhere. She then saw natsu fighting a black haired boy who was only her boxers. She smiled seeing the grin on natsu's face and she doesn't know why it warmed her heart.

Cana was observing her and found her looking at natsu and a sinister smile formed on her lips. She loved to tease and the blonde in front of her was already on her hit list.

"So already found a boyfriend eeehhh" Cana nudged her in the hips. Lucy looked at her flustered. She was not aware that Cana was looking at her.

"N..No it's nothing like that. I was just looking at the fight" Lucy looked away from Cana with a blush on her cheeks.

Cana smirked seeing the blonde's reaction. She wanted to tease her a bit was interrupted when a chill ran across her spine. She turned around and saw that Mira was giving out a demon aura at wakaba for trying to hit with her.

"Is she always like that. She was very sweet yesterday. But looked sad before I came in" Lucy looked at Mira with worry in her eyes for her idol.

Cana laughed at Lucy and took a barrel of alcohol.

"Yeah she is usually cheerful. But these past days she is pissed about someone not making a promise."

Lucy wanted to know about the person that made her idol pissed. Natsu also said about a person named helion.

"So who is that" Cana gulped down the drink and looked at her.

"His name is helion. He is Mira's best friend and he comes to the guild once a month to see all of us but now he has not visited for six months. He used to message Mira telling about his locations. But this time he forgot to do that and that's why she is pissed"

"So he is a fairy tail mage too heeh" Lucy wanted to more about the situation so that she can help the sweet bartender.

"Naah. He is not, helion never joined but he came here many times and became friends with everybody. Even with erza and that is a big task. "Cana said while watching the staring contest between gray and natsu. They were like small children always looking for a fight and getting better with each day.

"Really, and who is erza " Lucy asked Cana who was trying to get another barrel but was blocked by Mira who looked pissed.

Mira looked at Lucy and with a sweet smile she replied to her.

"Erza is the strongest women mage of fairy tail. She is an s class wizard and is kind of a peace maker in this guild"

Suddenly the door opened and a boy with orange hair and glasses dashed through the doors. He was panting and had a scared look on his face.

"Guys its erza. She is coming back and is very pissed. Run for your lives"

He shouted and ran to a corner of the guild. The whole guild became silent hearing his shouting. Even natsu and gray stopped their fighting and had a scared look on their face.

Lucy was stunned by the reaction. The guild became too silent all of a sudden. She never imagined a single woman can be a reason for the reaction. Judging by the guild's reaction she imagined erza and definitely an image of a monster came up to her mind.

The door suddenly opened and a woman with flowing scarlet hair walked towards the bar. She was very pretty and had armour on her chest and completed with a blue skirt. Although she looked beautiful she had a pissed of expression and Lucy got chills looking at her face. It flowed with grace and authority.

She walked towards Mira ignoring others. The whole guild held their breath.

"Were you able to contact him Mira?"

Erza sat on the chair in the counters. Mira looked at her and shook her head saying no. Erza sighed like she was expecting the answer. A plate of strawberry cake was placed in front of her by Mira and suddenly erza forgot all about her problems.

"So were you able to find anything while you were gone"

Mira looked with hopeful eyes at her lifelong rival. Erza sighed and shook her head.

"I asked to grace but she had no clue. Before he left he informed her about going to the capital but I was not able to find anything"

And just like that the brawl in the guild started again this time erza let them and was too tired and moody to stop them. She had asked all around crocus for him and didn't get anything worth. She completed her work and returned to magnolia to see grace. Grace was the only one in magnolia who knew helion. Erza never knew why he kept his contacts to minimum. Definitely she and helion were close friends but outside the guild he was not all that social.

She wanted him to join the guild many times. But he rejected it saying that he wanted to find someone and then he would disappear for some months and then come back again to the guild with the same warm smile and with a lot of stories for them. He was not like them he had travelled a lot even to many other countries. She always wanted to know him better but whenever she tried he would just avoid them or expertly change the subject.

Seeing erza was deep in thought Mira sighed. She also knew him as long as erza. He had helped her at the toughest of times. Every time she was down he was there giving her a hand or helping her overcome her confusions. It was like his cold blue eyes could see right through her. But she was always sad that she would not be able to do the same for him. He never accepted help always helping others and then just disappearing.

Lucy looked at the two pretty mages, she had no idea what was going through their heads. She definitely wanted to meet the helion fellow. If both of them were this sad not seeing him then he should be special right.

Cana raised her eyes at Lucy looking at the two mages.

"Don't worry about them. Once he comes back everything will be alright"

Lucy looked at Cana and nodded.

"So Cana why does they miss him this much . There are other guild mates here too. What is special about him?"

Cana looked at her and looked at the two mages and a smile graced her lips.

"He is easy to talk to always a fun company. Every time he comes he has a lot of different stories about all these different places. Erza and mira says he is a strong mage but I have not seen him in action. And lastly he is cute too"

Lucy sweat dropped at the last statement. She wanted to know more but restrained herself and looked where natsu was. He was not fighting and was standing near the work board. She stood up and walked towards him. He looked at her and grinned.

"Yo Lucy, how are you doing" Lucy smiled at him.

"The guild is better than I expected everyone is so friendly. Mira is really sweet but I haven't talked to erza"

Natsu looked at her and then to erza and Mira.

"Mira is always sweet but when I came to the guild she was mean but powerful. Erza was always like this weird and powerful. But don't worry they are fun to hang out with"

Lucy scoffed at natsu calling erza weird like he was the one to talk. In her eyes natsu was definitely weird. She looked at the guild hall there were still some people fighting and they all had a smile on their faces. It was like they were having fun. This was what she wanted to do from childhood. She wanted to join fairy tail as long as she could imagine. She used to read sorcerers weekly every week.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the guild door opened and a person with black spiky hair walked inside. He was fully dressed in black. He had an oversized black coat a black shirt inside and also black pants. Completed with a pair of black fingerless gloves. He had a clear white face and most striking feature was his blue eyes. He had a warm smile on his lips.

Erza turned towards the new visitor and she was irritated about getting interrupted from her cake but seeing the person in front of him she forgot all about her cake. It was him helion and he was going to pay for worrying her.

Helion knew he was in big trouble. He took a mission and it didn't go the way he expected and resulted in staying there for some time. He knew his best friends were going to be pissed. While walking to the guild he prayed for erza to be not in the guild. Gulping down he walked towards the seething read head. But before he reached near her he ducked a swing from her sword.

"I missed you too red. Thanks for the warm welcome" he knew he was in trouble but pushing her buttons was something he never liked to miss.

"Don't you dare talk to me. You should atone for your sins. You went away for six months without telling any of us "erza was beyond pissed and even though helion was stronger than her she would punish him.

Helion sighed hearing erza. He started walking towards the bar counter looking for another pissed of woman. The problem was that she was there working and ignoring him altogether.

Mira walked through the hall. She knew helion was back and was happy about it. But punishing him was something she had to do and unlike erza she knew what made him tick. And it was silence. Helion hated silence.

Mira walked to the counter where helion was sitting and she could feel his gaze on her. He was gazing her with his blue eyes. She could also hear erza scolding helion.

Helion looked at erza stopping another swing. He looked at her with her cold blue eyes. That was enough to stop her in her tracks.

"Give me some time to explain what happened red. Then punish me however you like"

"Fine speak" erza crossed her hands on her chest listening to him. Mira came up behind him and pretended she was cleaning the counter. She did want to know cause of his disappearance.

"Well I was on a mission from the king of fiore. He wanted me to find a band of criminals who fled from the royal capital. So I went to their hide out and captured them but got stranded in the desert."

"You know the king how?" Erza knew that only some people had the luck to actually speak to the king.

"It was the princess who told the king to give me the mission" helion felt weird explaining all these to erza. He knew Mira was also listening to him. He was not even a part of their guild still they cared a lot for him.

There was a loud thud of a glass on the counter with a glass full of water. Helion looked back and saw it was Mira who had her eyes narrowed.

"Explain me how you know the princess"

Helion sighed at her question he knew Mira would ask that question. He never knew why Mira never liked him having female friends. When he tried to ask her she replied that she and erza are his best friends and she was just looking out for him.

"I met her when i was travelling in crocus. She was there observing the capital. We met and talked. I didn't knew she was the princess . Like that we became friends. "

Mira narrowed her eyes at his answer. Her gaze somewhat made him uncomfortable.

"Fine"

This is going to take a lot of time. Helion thought turning back to erza. She was looking at him studying him for any lies. Helion sighed and looked at other members. And his eyes finally fell on a blonde girl. His eye widened there in front of him was a girl who looked too similar to his sister before she died. She was standing there with natsu chatting happily about something.

Lucy felt a gaze on her and looked towards the bar counter. Helion was looking at her. She didn't know why there was joy and a hint of sadness on his face. The cold blue eyes stared at her. Then a warm smile found the way to his lips.

"What is your name? Have not seen you here before"

Lucy looked at him and with a smile introduced herself.

"My name is Lucy. I only joined yesterday. Natsu helped me to join the guild"

Helion smiled and nodded his head. She looked happy and natsu was a fine friend to have. Natsu waved at him and ran towards him. Helion knew what natsu wanted and it was always the same thing. Natsu wanted to fight him.

"Helion fight me. Now please you promised me before going"

Helion looked at natsu and sighed. He did promise him a fight. He stood up from the chair.

"Fine. I did promise you so let's take it outside "the whole guild perked up everyone wanted to see him fight.

Mira looked up from her counter. Both of them met eyes she had a hint of worry in her eyes. Helion smiled at her which eased her worries. Mira knew helion had a tough mission. And fighting with natsu is not an easy task he is the famed salamander after all.

In the training field

Helion stood opposite to natsu. He knew natsu was strong but was not yet there to give him trouble. The whole guild was around them watching the battle and Cana was placing bets as usual.

"Oi helion you are not going to use your sword." natsu had a smirk on his face.

"No. You are strong natsu but yet not that strong that I have to rely on my sword"

"Say that after I pummel you to the ground" natsu gave him a grin with his sharp canines glinting in the sunlight .

"Yeah start the fight already" Mira was the referee for the match. She raised her hands and brought it down signaling the start.

Soon enough natsu followed charging at him

 **Fire dragon fist attack**

Natsu jumped up with flames engulfing his hands and brought it down on helion. Helion didn't move but just swayed from the path before the fist connected. Natsu was about to use his left hand to strike helion on his head but was flown back by a knee to his side. Natsu slid and stopped himself using his legs he propelled forward

 **Fire dragon roar**

A torrent of flames came from his mouth which travelled towards helion. Natsu saw a blue flash when his flames where about to hit and the next thing he knew was a knee to his jaw which sent him back to a tree before knocking him out. Helion walked towards natsu with a smile on his lips. Natsu had become stronger and it made him happy.

Lucy was speechless seeing the fight. She knew how powerful natsu was. But this guy just took out natsu without a problem. She ran towards natsu when he hit the tree. Natsu impacted on the tree hard. Lucy was the first one to reach him and she saw helion walking towards him with a smile. He came up to him and crouched down. He held up a hand at his chest and for an instant his eyes sparkled blue and natsu started healing. Lucy sat wide eyed beside natsu the bones which were broken were mending back.

Helion stood up and walked towards Mira. He wanted to apologize to her and the only way to do that was talking to her.

"Mira can you come with me" helion stood in front of Mira. He was a bit taller than her. Both had blue eyes but his a bit darker. Mira was one of the prettiest mages of fiore.

Mira nodded and followed him when he started walking towards the forest. Mira walked behind him not uttering a word. She wanted to but helion never looked back he just kept walking. She found him on the top of a cliff. He stood there facing the valley. A slight wind blowed and gracing his hair. Mira stood behind him uncomfortable.

"Mira what do you want to talk to me about" helion never turned back, he just continued looking in to the distance.

Mira looked at him. She wanted to say she was just angry but she knew that he would see through her. It was irritating for her because she wanted to know what he was feeling to help him but she was never able to do that.

"I am just worried and sad about you"

"Why are you worried .you do know I am strong enough to protect myself"

Mira sighed at the figure in front of her.

"It's not that I am worried about. I just become sad when I cannot see you. You come to me only two or three times a year and rest of the time you just do whatever you want. Taking solo missions and other dangerous things. Iam... iam just worried that I will loose you too like I lost my sister. "

Helion turned back towards her. His eyes held warmth as well as a glint of sadness.

Tears threatened to fall from her eyes. She was worried sick about him when she didn't get any message. Now he comes back and then after some days he will go again and make her worry.

"Cant you at least join the guild. Then you can travel with a group. I can come with you"

"No I can't do that. I have things to do which will not happen if I join here"

Helion turned towards the valley again. He didn't want to show her the hatred he had inside him.

"What's so important that you cannot stay with me. And the other thing is I cannot help you with anything. You are here whenever I feel down. But I cannot do that for you. You don't speak about your past"

Helion sighed hearing her. He doesn't speak about the past because he was afraid. The things he had done would scare her away and he was very afraid.

"My past is hard for me to remember. You know I had a father and a mother. I do remember their faces and a little sister. She was just like lissana so caring and kind. I loved them dearly"

"Where are they now?"

Helion looked up at the sky and raised his hand grasping at the sky. A lone tear dropped from his eyes. Mira felt guilty asking him the question. But she wanted to know her best friend.

"All of them were taken away from me. All of them were burned. My.. My sister was beaten and raped when I found her. But still she had that warm smile just for me. She tried to make me happy even at the last second of her life."

His lone tears become sobs. Mira could see that he was breaking down in front of her. Tears were flowing down his eyes. Mira walked towards him and hugged him from behind comforting him.

"I... have to find the person responsible for the incident. And when I find him I will burn him alive. Just like how I killed all the people who attacked my village"

Mira gulped at the magic pressure she felt. She was getting dizzy and felt a chill run down her spine when she heard his cold voice. But she hugged him tighter never letting go. He relaxed after some time.

They both stayed like this for some time. Both of them comfortable in the embrace. Mira had her eyes closed while he looked at the sky. Both of them drowning their sorrows in the warm glory of sunset. Mira was happy as well as sad for some reason. Both of them suffered losses during their child hood. But his was worse. Still he cared about them. She felt happy because she now knew some things about his past. Still helion killing people striked terror in her mind. And that kept running in her mind.

 _Did he kill anybody like he said and is he going to do that again._

 _ **That was a lot of hard work took a lot of days to complete this chapter. I didn't want to drag out the Lucy meeting natsu episode but still mentioned it. Still haven't considered any pairings other than nalu. I like Mira so gave her some moments with the oc.**_

 _ **There will be new villains and he would be strong too. So watch out guys.**_

 _ **So read and enjoy. If you want anything happening in the story pm me or else review good and bad.**_

 _ **Adios...**_


End file.
